


Candles at Compline

by Llwyden ferch Gyfrinach (Llwyden)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Candles, Community: schmoop_bingo, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llwyden/pseuds/Llwyden%20ferch%20Gyfrinach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the day, Reid takes care of Hotch, with candles and water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles at Compline

Hotch rubbed his eyes and winced. He blinked and forced himself not to relax yet, then turned his key in the lock and pushed the door open, leaving his hands free. There was a dim light inside, but before he could reach for his gun, Reid's voice called out softly. "It's me, Hotch."

He pushed the door closed behind himself and tossed his keys onto the table by the door. "Reid?" He didn't quite smile as the other man came into view, but his expression softened. "I thought I sent you home."

"I've been home." Spencer's lips quirked. "Took a shower, changed, and everything. About time you gave yourself the same order."

Hotch shook his head. "There's always paperwork; you know that."

Spencer stepped nearer and gently relieved him of his briefcase, setting it aside. "I also know it's never finished, and you can't keep going indefinitely, Hotch." He set one long-fingered hand on Hotch's shoulder, rubbing gently, and his voice softened. "Especially not after a case like this one."

Hotch stifled a sigh, but knew it was useless to deny it. Ban on intraoffice profiling or no, it was no secret he didn't deal well with abusive fathers. "I'll be fine."

"I know you will." Spencer smiled. "Doesn't mean you don't need a bit of rest and relaxation." He took Hotch's arm and steered him further into the apartment. "Jack's with his aunt until tomorrow?" he asked.

Hotch nodded. "I couldn't see the point in waking him up just to move him." His schedule was disruptive enough; he wasn't about to make it any worse on his son than he had to.

"I figured." Ensured they wouldn't be interrupted, Spencer's arm slid around Hotch's waist as he guided him through the living room. "I asked Emily what she thought might be nice and relaxing; I mean, to me, working on a proof of Goldbach's conjecture is relaxing, but I couldn't exactly see myself bringing up my books and things and trying to get you to help. While it might take your mind off of things, I'm not sure it'd exactly be relaxing for anyone else..." He broke off at Hotch's smile. "Sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for," he assured Spencer. He hugged him briefly. "Whether I'd be interested in it or not, it's always fascinating to watch you work."

Spencer smiled. "Well, hopefully Emily's ideas will be a bit more up your alley."

"Just so long as Morgan and Garcia didn't help, I should be fine," he replied wryly, eliciting a chuckle.

"Well, no." Reid steered them into the master bedroom. "But the wine was Rossi's idea."

"Wine?" Hotch raised an eyebrow at Spencer as he stripped out of his jacket and tie. Spencer hung them up neatly for him, nodding.

"I was going to go for Merlot, but he suggested a Cabernet Sauvignon. I haven't tried it yet, but it's supposed to be a little less harsh. Apparently, the best thing would have been some sort of a Riesling, but I know you prefer red wine to white, and apparently there's no such thing as a red Riesling; Rossi looked pretty appalled when I asked him."

"I don't doubt it." Hotch fought a smile at the image that brought up. He toed off his shoes and looked around for the bottle as he stripped off his slacks. "Where is it?"

Spencer smiled. "Finish undressing."

He did, then nodded at Spencer, who was still in a long-sleeved shirt and slacks, though at least his shoes were off. "Aren't you a bit overdressed for whatever you've got planned?" He squeezed Spencer's waist, smiling.

"What makes you think I have anything like that planned?" Spencer laughed.

Hotch shook his head and stepped close again, wrapping his arms around him. "Are you saying you don't?"

"Well, not yet, anyway." With a smile half mischief and half affection, he tugged at Hotch's hands, walking him backwards into the bathroom.

Hotch blinked. The whole room was lit by candles, flickering in the breeze of their movement. The jacuzzi jets on the oversized tub — an extravagance that came with the apartment and that he never used — were on, and steam floated up from the bubbling surface of the water.

"Well?" Spencer asked softly, and he realized he'd been staring at the setup for a while.

"I — Spencer..." He was torn between laughter at the cliche of it and being touched by the effort. Friends, lovers, whatever they were — and he couldn't puzzle it out when he _wasn't_ exhausted, so he wasn't about to start now — romantic gestures weren't exactly their MO. He shook his head. "Thank you." Actually, a bath sounded like a good idea.

"You're welcome." He hugged Hotch and nudged him toward the tub.

Hotch shook his head and didn't let go of Spencer's hand. "I'll be more relaxed if you join me."

"You sure?" Spencer looked down at their joined hands and ran his thumb over the back of Hotch's knuckles. "I know you like your space." From another lover, it might sound like an accusation; with Spencer, it was an honest observation. "I can stay here, pour the wine, maybe give you a bit of a massage. Or if you like, I can always recite poetry; Emily mentioned that might be nice, and though I'm not sure Old French ballads are what she had in mind, some of them are quite romantic. Plus, that way if you want anything, at least one of us will be dry to go and get it."

_And you wouldn't have to take off your shirtsleeves in the light._ "I'd like you with me, Spencer. Please."

Spencer opened his mouth as if to argue, then looked back up into his eyes as if searching for something, and after a moment he nodded. "Okay, then. Let me just —" he gestured back toward the bedroom. "I don't think I want my shirt catching on fire."

Hotch chuckled, looking around at the candles that covered every available space. "Probably a good idea." He smiled and cupped Spencer's face for a moment. "Hurry back."

"I will." He was probably blushing, though the candlelight hid it in a golden cast.

Hotch lowered himself into the water with a sigh. He ran a wet hand through his hair and scrubbed both palms over his face, trying to let the warmth relax him.

Spencer cleared his throat from the doorway, and Hotch looked up at him, smiling. The candlelight turned his skin golden and highlighted the planes of his muscles. He stood with his arms folded in front of him, a self-conscious smile on his face. Hotch held out a hand, and Spencer reached out to take it, bracing himself on Hotch's shoulder as he climbed into the tub to join him.

Hotch nudged him, shifting Spencer around to lean against him, wrapping his arms around him. Spencer laughed, looking sideways at him. "I'm supposed to be taking care of you tonight, not the other way around."

Hotch smiled and kissed his temple. "You solve physics problems; I take care of people."

"Math," Spencer corrected absently. He laid his head on Hotch's shoulder, and Hotch caressed his hair. He felt his eyes drooping as the hot bath and flickering candlelight did their job; the flames reflected in the water mesmerized and soothed him, and he made a contented noise deep in his throat.

He felt Spencer smile against his collarbone. "Welcome home, Hotch.dd

**Author's Note:**

> Compline gets its name from its being the completion of the working day in medieval hours. It just seemed to work, especially since we know Reid knows his medieval hours!


End file.
